


So Sweet

by basildeservedbetter



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Basement Gerard Way, Chubby Gerard Way, Chubby Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basildeservedbetter/pseuds/basildeservedbetter
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	So Sweet

It is a very common superstition that a day can be damned, simply by itself.  
Frank Iero had no other choice, but to deeply believe in this. He had to realize it numerous times in his life that sometimes days (or weeks or even months) just decided to be damned and he couldn’t do anything about them except to accept his fate. He did also believe in fate: not as something that has been strictly written once, but as something that is strong enough to guide people through their lives.  
These thoughts were chasing each others in his head as he walked through the hallway with the principal. He thought that moving schools was a choice of no other but his own fate, therefore it was inescapable, and maybe (if he wanted to be very optimistic) it would open a door to something much more exciting. 

He entered the classroom and waited until the teacher announced his name and the reason for his sudden appearance then sat down to the only free chair, next to a slightly chubby person. The slightly chubby person had slightly greasy raven-black locks and a slightly big flannel, and they were completely buried in their sketchbook. With small, messy lines a skull could be seen on the paper, held by a hand that somehow transformed into a snake halfway. Frank's eyes wandered from the art to the artist and back, like he was bewitched by the sight of them. This wasn't unnoticed though; soon his deskmate turned to him which led Frank to the conclusion that he was sitting next to a boy with a pair of black glasses, a small nose, and a strangely sweet-looking expression. 

"Hm?" the deskmate said.   
Frank suddenly blushed, just like observers do when they're caught "Oh... I forgot to bring a pen. Can you give me one?" The fact that this sentence did carry some truth was a matter of accident.   
The boy nodded and passed him the pen.   
"Thanks" Frank smiled and scribbled down something on a small piece of paper, which was soon given to his deskmate. On the paper, the simple line of "Btw what's ur name" could be read. Underneath that soon appeared three letters: a G and two Es. 

It only at lunchtime when Frank could see Gee again to give the pen back. If he would have really thought of it, he would have input this to fate as well: but his mind seemed weirdly foggy now like he was looking for something very strange that is too impossible and ridiculous to be even thought of.   
He quickly noticed the chubby boy, sitting alone at his table. Taking the opportunity, Frank sat down on one of the free chairs, placing the pen on the table. "Thanks for it again."   
Gee nodded approvingly but stayed silent. Frank raised an eyebrow but decided to make a conversation anyway.   
"Also... What is Gee short for?"   
"Gerard" the boy mumbled, like someone who's been mocked for his name too many times to be not tired of it.   
"Cool" Frank grinned, "We both have old person names" he said. Gerard smiled for a slight moment.   
"Yeah... my middle name is Arthur."  
"mine's Anthony, so you won" Frank laughed softly, eyeing Gerard's drawing. "That would be so sick as an album cover."   
"Thanks, but it's just a sketch."  
"A really fucking good sketch" Frank added, causing Gerard's cheeks to turn from pale to pink.   
"Well, uh, thanks. It's actually for a comic I've been working on."   
Frank nodded enthusiastically. Not like he has read many comics so far, but at that moment he felt like he would swear to everything he had that he would love Gee's. 

That and some other thoughts were the ones that kept the fogginess in Frank's head all day, much to his confusion. 


End file.
